A life in the day of a chipmunk
by Munkbro4
Summary: 3 random stories Noah's POV


Alvin and the Chipmunks

Days of a Chipmunk

My name, by birth, is Noah Jagers. By adoption, I am Noah Jagers-Seville. This is the story of a typical first day of spring break schedule. Let me set the 1st scene for you. It was the day before the first day of spring break. My brothers and I were all doing our own thing.

Simon was on the computer, Theodore was reading, Alvin was pacing the floor for reasons unknown, and I was playing my Nintendo DS. "Hey, Noah, come check this out." Simon said. I walked over to my twin brother. "What'cha got?" I asked. I've analyzed a schematic of Fun Land. Most people enter trough the front of the park and hit the first ride they see. That's when the make their mistake. We'll enter through the back, taking into account traffic, line times, and…"

I cut my brother off. "Keep in simple, Si. Alvin's brain power is limited enough." I said. "We'll get to enjoy every ride 5 times." Simon said. "Great!" I exclaimed, hi-fiving my genius twin bro. "I… am… toast." We heard Alvin exclaim. "What's bitin' you?" I asked. "If I don't pass my Sir Frances Drake history quiz, I won't pass 4th grade, and by extension, won't get to go to Fun Land." Alvin said.

Suddenly, Simon, Theodore and I started laughing. "Hey! This is serious Chizz! What's with the laughing!" Alvin exclaimed. "Are you serious? You're looking at Sir Frances Drake's descendent! I know all there is to know about him (except how I'm related to him)." I said. I grabbed a textbook.

"Picture this. England, 1577. Queen Elizabeth I needed a person to start an expedition against the Spanish, mortal enemies of the English at the time along the Pacific Ocean to the Americas." I said.

"She chose a young man named Francis Drake. He tried to set out on November 15th, but a storm kept him back. He tried again on, wouldn't you know it, December 13th. Drake wasn't called a pirate by the Spanish for nothing. He looted them, captured a Spanish captain, and when he found a mutineer on his ship, executed him." Simon said.

"Drake then made it to the Pacific, but 3 out of 4 of his ships sank in a storm and he retreated back to England. Drake then renamed his remaining ship the Golden Hinde after Sir Christopher Hatton, whose coat of arms, that's like a shield that's the symbol of a specific family, is the Hinde, or golden deer." Theodore said. "Okay, we'll stop there." Simon said. "What did you learn, Alvin?" Theodore asked. "Well… Sir Franklin Dingle went to the Pacific to find his wife, Queen Elaine II, right?" Alvin asked. I slapped my forehead. This will take a long, long time." I said. It turns out all we had to do was flash a Benjamin in his face and he'd ace the test.

The 2nd tale started the day after that. I got home before Alvin and Simon, be after Theodore. When I entered the house Dave popped out of the kitchen. "Oh, thank Goodness you're here, Noah. I think something's bothering Theodore. D'you think you can…?" he asked. "Sure thing, Dave." I said. I walked upstairs and knocked on Theodore's door. "Go away." He said. "C'mon Theo, let me in. I can help you." I said. Theodore opened his door, flopped back down on his bed, and started crying again. I sat down next to him. "Tell me what's bothering you, kiddo." I said. "It was in PE. I was trying to run, but I tripped over my shoelace and landed face-down in the dirt. Kyle Vex and his flunkies surrounded me. 'Look at the fatty ratty, boys. He's got serious junk in the trunk.' Vex said. Then he poked my gut. Noah, am I fat?" Theodore asked, tears streaming down his face. I put my arm on his shoulder. "No, you're not. You're just a little… pudgy, but that's because you're a great chief. Most good chiefs are pudgy because to make sure their dishes are delicious, they have to taste those dishes themselves." I said. Theodore smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right… thanks, Noah." Theodore said, hugging me. I returned the hug. "Anytime, little brother." I said.

The final tale is as follows. Simon and I were downstairs in our lab. We were trying to bake a cake for the Last Day of Spring Break Bake Sale. The reason we were in our lab instead of the kitchen was because we wanted to create the perfect cake! Suddenly, I tripped on a cord, causing the contents of the beaker I was holding to spill into a bin full of household ingredients. The concoction turned into a brownish cream.

I dipped my finger into the bowl and tasted it. "Holy Hyper-Halogens! This is a great recipe! It tastes like Vanilla cake with Vanilla icing and a lactose-free whipped cram filling!" I screamed. Simon tasted it. I beg to differ. I think it tasted like lemon cake with Hyper brand whipped cream topping." He said. "Wait, I've got it. This cake corresponds to the consumer's favorite cake flavor. We have done it, Simon!" I said. We won the bake sale hands down. The recipe is still owned by us.


End file.
